After All These Years
by Ivy7
Summary: Rory got pregnant at 18, but the father disappears...What happens 6 years later when he makes his reentrance into her life? Trory
1. Prologue: Time

After All These Years 

-Ivy

Disclaimer:  No, sadly enough, I cannot take any credit for the creation of Gilmore Girls.  I own nothing.  Everything belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.

Distribution:  If you really want to use it that badly, just ask.  Thanks!!!

As always, if you like it, review please.  If you don't like it or think it needs work, tell me!  I appreciate it!

Love always,

Ivy

Prologue: Time 

          Jess Mariano looked around, taking in all the sights from the gazebo in which he stood.  He was currently attending Rory Gilmore's high school graduation party, which was being held in the middle of the Stars Hollow and seemed to be the current residence of ALL Stars Hollow citizens.  Looking around, he couldn't help but smile when he caught sight of Lorelai and Rory leading a conga line through the town square.  _'Rory…' _he sighed to himself.  She was…perfect.  Rory had graduated from Chilton as co-valedictorian, sharing the title with Paris, and was headed off to Harvard in the fall, just as she had always dreamed.  And…she was his.  All he had waited for through the years seemed to finally be coming together.  Yes.  Everything was as it should be… Except…except for one thing.

          Jess glanced down at the shimmering diamond ring he held in his fingers.  It was elegant and classy, yet simple and tasteful – just like Rory.  Today…today he was going to do it.  Today he was finally going to ask her to be his forever, to marry him.  He knew they were young, but he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.  He chuckled to himself; if only Taylor knew what he was thinking right now.  The town hoodlum marrying the town's little princess; what a radical thought.  But yet…so close to coming true.  Jess had already spoken to Lorelai, convincing her that Rory could still go to Harvard, and that no actual plans had to be made until college was over.  Surprisingly enough, Lorelai had consented, knowing that Jess made her daughter truly happy; as long as he never interfered with Rory's dreams.  In reality, Jess could've cared less if was five months or if it was five years until he and Rory actually tied the knot; but he wanted…no he _needed_ that promise that someday…someday they would be together…perfectly.

*********

*2 hours later*

          Rory Gilmore looked around at the remains of the party, smiling as she said her 'goodbyes' and 'thank-you's' to the last of her guests who were just starting their journeys towards their respective homes.  _Journeys_.  In some ways, that's just what Rory had begun…her journey – through life.

          All of a sudden Rory felt a tap on her shoulder, and, gasping, whirled around, only to reveal a smirking Tristan, who strangely enough had become one of her best friends after his return from military school at the beginning of their senior year.

          "Dreaming about me again, Mary?"

          "Maybe in YOUR dreams, DuGrey."

          Tristan placed a hand over his heart in mock distress, "Oh, you wound me, Mary."  

After regaining his composure he continued, "Anyways, Ror, I just came over here to tell you that I gotta split; although you know how much I'd love to do another rendition of karaoke "Livin' La Vida Loca" with you."

          Rory smiled.  "You sure that you don't want to stick around for Gilmore movie night, Tris?  There may be some Donna Reed mocking in store."

          "Sorry, Ror."  Tris bent over and gave her a kiss on the cheek.  "Plus, it looks like you have one last guest over there who appears to need some of your lovin'."

          Rory turned to see who Tristan was looking at, to find Jess sitting in the gazebo, reading.  She smiled at the sight, and then turned back to Tristan, giving him a hug.  "Thanks, Tris.  I'll see you later, okay?"

          "Anytime.  Bye, Mary."  With that, Tristan gave her one last look that anybody besides Rory could have deciphered as one of blatant love and infatuation, and walked to his car, driving off into the night.

          After watching Tristan leave, Rory turned and walked over to the gazebo, quietly taking a place next to Jess on the bench.  For a while, the two sat in comfortable silence, merely taking in each other's presence.  After a few minutes, Jess turned to her, holding out his hand, "Wanna go for a walk?"

          "Sure." Rory replied, taking the hand of the man she loved.

          Hand-in-hand, Jess and Rory silently walked through the streets of Stars Hollow, one contemplating the journey ahead, and the other thinking about how lucky they really were to be able to take part in that moment.  Soon, they found that their feet had led them to the bridge, which over the months had become designated as 'their' spot.  Here was where they had shared so many moments, both significant and insignificant.  Here was where they had shared moments like the present, where they were just happy to be together, carefree about the future.  Here…here was where Jess hoped that they would be promised to each other for a lifetime…

          Rory sat down, motioning for Jess to join her.  When he did, she wrapped his arms around her and leaned back against his chest, inhaling the scent that was purely…Jess.

          Jess, gazed down at the beauty leaning against him, wondering exactly how he came to be so lucky.   'Now's the time, Mariano.' he thought.  

          "Hey, Ror?" Jess whispered into the ear of the girl nestled beside him.

          Rory turned to face him, keeping his arms around her, "Yeah, Jess."

          "Do you love me?" Jess whispered huskily.

          Rory nodded, confused by his actions.

          "Then will you listen to something I have to ask you?"

          "Of course, Jess.  Anything." She replied, slightly worried.

          'Okay, here goes' Jess thought to himself, then began…

          "Ror, you know I love you…You're the only one in this whole crazy town that actually understands what I have to say.  Hell," he laughed, "you're one of the only people in this town that actually bothers to LISTEN in the first place.  You know me for all that I am, you know my faults and difficulties, and yet for some unknown reason, you still love me.  Of course," he paused, "maybe it's a bribe, considering I HAVE seen you in the morning before you have had any coffee, and it's not always pretty…"

          Rory laughed, nudging him with her elbow, but still allowed him to continue.  She wanted to see where he was going with this…

          "But you know, I think your quirky habits have just made me fall more in love with you…" he rose, holding out his hand to help her up.  Then to Rory's surprise, he bent down on one knee, and pulled out the ring he had spent hours agonizing over in the jewelry store.

          "So for all of this, I am asking you – Lorelai Leigh Gilmore – if you will marry me…"

          Rory stood, shocked.  Inside, she was torn.  'You're only 18!' her mind cried, but then her heart would instantly counter-attack, 'Yes, but she loves him!!!'  But after just one look into Jess's eyes, she knew her answer.

          "Jess…" she breathed, and then tearfully managed to choke out "Yes…I will marry you…" before placing her arms around him.

          Jess rose and enveloped her in his arms, happier than he ever had been, and happier than he ever would be again…

********

          'If only'… is a thought that often runs through people's minds.  _If only I'd worn the black dress, instead of the white; then this wine stain wouldn't have shown… If only I'd taken that road instead of this one…If only I had waited…_  But for this couple, the phrase that comes to mind is…If only time could've stopped at that instant, forever suspending the joyful moment of those two young lovers.  But as we all know, time and nature stops for nobody.  So time went by, bringing with it new obstacles on every horizon…


	2. Prologue: Reflections and Decisions

After All These Years 

A/N:  For those many of you who were asking about if this is a Literati or a Trory, it IS a Trory.  I know that it may not seem like it right now, but it'll get there.  The first three chapters are mainly prologue stuff, because there's a lot that I need to get through before we can skip ahead to the Trory action.  So just hold on please… And as always, tell me what you think.  I'll take any kind of review, the good, the bad, I hope it doesn't get ugly, but if that's what you really feel it deserves, go right ahead…

-Ivy

_Prologue: Reflections and Decisions_

*2 Months After Jess and Rory's Engagement*

          How could she break it to him?  How could she tell her 18-year-old fiancé that she, Rory Gilmore, was pregnant?  How could she tell him that they were going to have their first child in less than nine months?

          As she sat on the bridge, gazing out upon the peaceful water, Rory pondered all these thoughts and more, her soul in turmoil.  She had sworn to herself that she would never put herself into this position…but here she was, 18 and pregnant.  Yes, stupidly enough, she and Jess had made love for the first time just a month ago – without the use of protection.  And now…now they had to deal with the consequences.

          Yet…as terrified as Rory was, she was also overjoyed.  After all, this child would be the ultimate culmination of her and Jess's love and devotion for each other, and would signify the true beginning of their lives together.  Rory had already taken care of the hardest part of it all…breaking the news to a very unhappy Lorelai.  And although the prospect of Rory being pregnant did not exactly fill Lorelai with joy, she still swore that she would always be there for Rory, through thick and thin.  In fact, Lorelai had already helped Rory figure out a plan as to how she could still go to Harvard, and had even offered to come with Rory for 'moral support' when she broke the news to Jess.  However, Rory had insisted that this was something she had to do alone…the question was…how?

          Rory's thoughts were broken as she heard footsteps coming onto the bridge from behind her.  Knowing exactly who it was, Rory's thoughts were once again thrown into chaos.  Soon Jess took a seat next to her, grinning broadly.

          "You know," he started, "I don't think that pissing Taylor off will ever get old" he smirked, laying down on the bridge, leaving his legs to dangle over the edge.

          Rory smiled half-heartedly, which went unnoticed by Jess, "What'd you do this time, Jess?"

          "Nothing even remotely close to the kind of shit I used to pull…All I did was drop a gum wrapper on the sidewalk in front of Doose's, and - "

          "Let me guess," Rory interrupted, knowing exactly where this story was going, "Taylor lost it."

          "Of course." Jess smirked.

          "That was the purpose, wasn't it?"

          "Now come on, would I pull a mean old trick like that?" Jess smiled.

          Rory grinned; feeling more relaxed than she had in the last 24 hours.

          After that they lapsed into the companionable silence that they were so known for.  However, today the silence was different, it was lacking something…

          Not being dumb, Jess could sense that there was something wrong, something that Rory had yet to tell him.  Concerned, he sat up and lovingly put his arms around her, pulling her close to him.  Gradually, he leaned over and whispered into her ear, "Ror…Rory…baby… what's wrong?"

          Rory slowly turned to him, her eyes wide, then turned away again, shaking her head.  "I-I-I don't know what you're talking about Jess.  I'm fine – everything's fine…" she lied.

          Jess however, was not fooled.  "Come on, Ror.  Whatever it is, you can tell me."

          Rory shook her head again, "I already told you everything was fine, Jess."

          Jess was becoming a little exasperated.  "Rory, that's bull and you know it…whatever it is, I'll be here…you can tell me anything…" he whispered.

          Rory thought about it. 'There's no way out, Gilmore!  If you don't tell him now he'll sure as hell find out in nine months!' " Jess I - " she hesitated.

          "Yes, Ror…?" by this time, Jess was beginning to get more than a little worried.

          "Jess, I-I'm-I'm pregnant," she finally choked out.

          "You're – you're what?" Jess sputtered.

          "I'm pregnant, Jess…we're pregnant."

          To say Jess was shocked would have been an understatement.  For the first time in his life he had no smart-ass comment prepared…instead he felt…numb…  Unconsciously, he pulled away from Rory, not noticing what he was doing.  However, Rory was not unconscious to Jess's actions.

          "Jess?" she whispered, glancing at him, afraid to see the look in his eyes.

          He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts, and looked down at her, his eyes clouded and unreadable.  "That's – that's great, Ror…" Leaning over, he gave her a quick, yet loving, kiss and then stood, putting his hands in his pockets and looking around uncomfortably.  He motioned over his shoulder with his thumb, "I'm just gonna go take a walk okay?  You know, take some time to think and shit…" With that, he turned and started to walk away.

          Rory stood quickly, brushing off her pants.  "Jess!" she called.

          Jess stopped and half-turned to face her, but found he could not look into her eyes.  "Yeah?"

          Rory ran to where he was standing.  "I'm sorry, Jess…so sorry…"

          Jess closed the distance between them, cupping her face in his hands and kissing the top of her head, and then putting his arms around her. "No, Ror, don't be sorry.  Don't ever be sorry.  This wasn't your fault, okay?  Remember that…" Reluctantly, he pulled away, giving her one last kiss, and once again began to walk away.  However, after he had walked a few steps, he turned once more and whispered, "I'll always love you Rory Gilmore…" and then walked out of sight, leaving the woman he loved behind.

          Rory watched him walk away; wanting to call out to him, but knowing that he needed time.  Instead, she wondered what he had meant by his last words to her… 'I'll always love you Rory Gilmore'.  It had sounded almost…it had sounded almost like a goodbye.  Little did Rory know, this would indeed be the last time that she would see Jess Mariano for almost seven years.

*************

          Jess walked through the town square of Stars Hollow lost in thought.

          How could he have been so stupid?  How could he have gotten Rory pregnant?  Why hadn't he used protection?  If this screwed up her dreams of going to Harvard…he would never forgive himself.  Never.  But yet…when Rory had first said that she was pregnant with HIS baby, his heart had practically jumped for joy.  He was having a baby.  With Rory Gilmore.  The girl he loved more than life itself.  Maybe…they could be…they could be the perfect family.

          Jess shook his head in despair.  What was he thinking?  The perfect family, yeah right.  Not possible as long as he was part of it.  After all, he was practically the spitting image of his father.  If he ended up being anything like his father, he'd probably end up leaving Rory and his child later on.  Jess came to a standstill, fear flooding his every thought.  If he up and left their family ten years down the road, Rory would never forgive him.  She would hate him…  That was one thing Jess could not handle.  He could handle prostitutes, pimps, drug dealers, gang members whose favorite time was knocking somebody out with brass knuckles…but Rory hating him for the rest of her life?  Never.  Truthfully, he wanted to try to make it work with Rory, try to be the perfect family member…but what if he turned out like his father?  No.  He just couldn't take that chance.  He had to save himself…and Rory…and their child.  He had to leave, before this went any further.  Before he hurt Rory even more.

**********

          The next morning, a melancholy Lorelai and Rory trudged into the diner, looking as if it was an incredibly good possibility that they'd been run over…only to discover a very disgruntled Luke looking pretty much the same.

          Luke looked up from a pad of paper as they sat down at the counter, "Have you two seen Jess this morning?  I've looked everywhere and that little punk is nowhere to be found."

          Lorelai and Rory exchanged glances, Rory's eyes filled with indescribable fear.  Silently, she got up from her stool and ran out of the diner, past Ms. Patty who quickly got out her cell phone and began dialing.

          "What was that about?"  Luke questioned.

          Lorelai just sat there, afraid for her daughter.  When she finally spoke, her expression was one of someone who was far older than her actual 34 years, "Can Caesar run the diner for awhile?  There are some things you should know…"

**********

          Rory frantically ran into the street, looking every which way for some sign of Jess.  But she saw nothing.  "The bridge!" she cried out, panicked.  Soon she found herself running faster than ever before, slowing only when she was within sight of the bridge.  But to her dismay, Jess was nowhere to be seen.  'Where could he be?' she thought.  As she walked closer, she could see a small object sitting in the spot where Jess would normally be.  When she got closer, she saw that it was a copy of The Sun Also Rises by Ernest Hemmingway.  Smiling, she looked around.  Surely this meant Jess was somewhere nearby.  But as time went by and Jess was still nowhere to be found, Rory's smile began to fade.  Approaching the book, which still lay in its spot on the bridge, she saw a slip of paper sticking out from under the cover.  Curious, Rory pulled out the paper and opened it, her eyes filling with anguish as she began to read:

          _Dear Rory,_

_                    By the time you've found this, you've probably been looking for me for a while.  But since you're smart, you're also probably beginning to figure out what I've done.  So before you hate me forever, I'd like to try to somewhat explain myself._

_                   When I walked into this town, I got luckier than I've ever been.  I met you.  Not only did you have an indescribable beauty and innocence surrounding you, but you also intrigued me.  And you know that that is quite a feat.  Soon I found myself falling in love with you.  Me.  The guy who was known for his five-minute 'relationships' when he lived in New York.  If you could even call them that…  But you- you are one of a kind, Rory Gilmore.  Never forget that.  You made me feel things that I had never felt before, and probably will never feel again.  You captured my heart and had me wrapped around your little finger.  _

_                    For some reason, my luck continued, and soon I could call you 'mine'.  You even promised to marry me someday, to be mine forever.  Sort of a funny image, isn't it?  The town princess and the town rebel…  I'll never forget the look on Taylor's face…_

_                    But your news yesterday shocked me, Rory.  I can't lie and tell you that it didn't.  After all, we're 18, and things were perfect.  You were finally going to go to Harvard – your dream…  I couldn't bear the thought that I might have ruined your chances of fulfilling your dream.  _

_                    As I said before, I can't lie to you.  At first, when you told me about our future child, I was…so…excited.  My head was filled with imaginary pictures of our 'perfect' family.  But then…then I remembered something.  I am my father's son, Rory.  Incapable of being part of that perfect family.  It's not in my genes.  In the end, 10… maybe 20 years down the road… I would have done something stupid.  And then, not only would I have broken your heart, but the heart of our child.  So I've come to a conclusion.  I have to leave, Rory.  Before I hurt anybody else even more than I already have.  It's for the best.  _

_                    Don't try to look for me, Rory.  It's better that way.  And who knows?  Maybe someday we'll meet again.  But in the meantime, I want you to be happy.  I want you to find someone who can give you what you deserve, and be part of that perfect family that you should have.  Forget about me.  _

_                    My last hope for you is that someday you'll learn to forgive me, and stop hating me, because I…I will always love you Rory._

_                                                                                                          -Jess_

          As Rory read and reread the fateful letter, her mind tried to decipher what was happening.  Jess couldn't be leaving her…he loved her!  They were engaged, they were having a baby…  Everything was perfect.  He couldn't be leaving her…he wouldn't do that!

          Overwhelmed, Rory collapsed onto the bridge and curled up into a ball, tears streaming down her face. "He wouldn't…" she choked out.

***********

          Two hours later, Tristan found Rory curled up on the bridge in a fetal position, looking as if she'd been lying that way for hours.

          Silently, he sat down next to her, knowing that she was aware of his presence.

          "Your mom's worried about you, you know.  She called my cell phone, hoping you were with me.  She said you ran out of the diner three hours ago…" Tristan's voice trailed off, hoping Rory would respond, but all he heard was a quiet sniffling.

          Dejected, he continued.  "Lorelai also said that the reason you ran out was because Luke had said that he couldn't find Jess anywhere this morning… Did Jess do something, Ror?

          Still no response from Rory.

          He sighed. What had happened to his beloved Rory?

          "What's wrong, Mary?" he finally asked, hoping against all hopes that Rory would just say something…Scream at him for calling her Mary; throw a witty come-back in his face; tell him what she had eaten for breakfast…anything.

          Gently, he shook Rory's shoulder.  "Come on, Ror.  Say something.  DO something…  Because right now, I gotta tell you, you're scaring the hell out of me."

          Slowly, Rory uncurled herself from her position, and sat up, looking as if the move had put her in pain.  Relieved that she was finally doing something, Tristan turned so that he was sitting facing her.  Instantly, he was shocked by her tear-streaked cheeks and blood-shot eyes.  

          "Ror?" Tristan questioned, worried.

          Sniffling, Rory wiped the remaining tears from her cheeks and turned to briefly look at Tristan.  

Would he leave her, too?  Finally, she managed to choke out, "I'm pregnant, Tris."  Glancing at him, it was obvious that he was shocked.  He made a motion as if he was going to hug her against him, but she waved him off.  "No, Tris, I'm not done…I told Jess about it yesterday." She hesitated, obviously in pain.  "And then – then he said he had to go for a walk to think about some things."  Mirthlessly, she laughed, her laughter hollow and cold.  "And that was understandable, considering what I had just told him, wasn't it?  I mean, he was going to be a father at 18.  And now - " Rory stopped, sobs wracking her body, tears flowing down her cheeks.

          "Rory?"

          "He's – Tristan he's – he's gone!!" Rory finally spit out, the words bitter in her mouth.

          Wordlessly, Tristan took her in his arms, cradling her small body against his, and stroked her hair, an inexpressible hatred for Jess flowing through him.  But now was not the time for that.  Rory needed him, that much he knew.  And from then on, he swore he would always be there for her…and her child.  

          "Don't worry, Ror. I'll be here…Forever."


	3. Prologue: Coming Together

After All These Years 

A/N:  Again, thanks to all of you who reviewed!!!  For those of you who were wondering, this WILL be the last prologue, so after this chapter the actual story will finally begin.  Sorry for the delay.  Oh, and just to warn you, the upcoming chapters may take a while to get posted; we have finals next week, and it's just a little hectic.  So just bear with me…

          Oh, and I'd appreciate at least 10 reviews, but if I don't get them, I'll post the next chapter anyway…Happy reading!!!

-Love Always,

          -Ivy

After All These Years 

Prologue: Everything Comes Together 

__

*8 months later – April after Rory and Tristan's freshman year in college*

          Tristan DuGrey walked leisurely out of his bathroom into his spacious bedroom, his hair dripping wet, and clad only in a towel which hung loosely at his waist.  As he picked up another towel and began to slowly dry his hair, he wondered what the hell he was going to do with himself all day.  He had come home from Harvard a few days ago for Spring Break, and had basically spent most of his time just hanging around his house, as much as he normally despised that setting.  Rory had been busy, and as for his other so-called "friends", well, he really didn't give a damn whether he saw them or not.

          _Rory_.  Even just the mere thought of her brought a genuine smile to Tristan's face.  They were closer than ever.  He had been there for her through all the stages of her pregnancy.  The gloom that followed Jess's leaving, the morning sickness, her depression at having to take 2nd semester off, her joy at seeing the first ultrasounds of her child…he'd seen all of it.  He had promised to be there for her, and wasn't about to let her down…not after what she'd experienced with Jess.  And now…now he was more in love with her than ever.  But he knew she'd need time.   That was okay; he'd wait till the end of the earth for her, and then some.

          Tristan's gaze landed on a picture of himself and Rory, making his smile grow brighter.  It had been taken three months earlier, in January, when Rory had been six months pregnant and growing large.  He could remember it like it was yesterday…

*Flashback*

          Tristan had been over at Rory's house watching "Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory" with her and Lorelai when he noticed that Rory's gaze had drifted from the dancing Oompa-Loompas to the snow falling outside the window.  Before he knew it, she had dragged him off the couch, forced his jacket on him, and led him outside.  

          "Come on, Tristan!"  Rory laughed.

          "But it's cold out here, Ror…" Tristan griped.

          "Oh come on, all you have to do is sit…Pwetty pwweasse…  For me?"  Rory turned on the charm, using the Bambi eyes and everything.

          "Fine…"

          "Thank you!!!" Rory practically sang, taking Tristan's hand and leading him out to the porch swing in her front yard.  

          They sat on the swing for a while, just watching the snow fall.  As Tristan glanced over at Rory, he couldn't believe the beauty he saw in front of him.  There Rory sat, her eyes sparkling, and her tongue stuck out, trying in vain to catch a snowflake with it.

          He leaned over so that his head was even with the bulge of her stomach and whispered, "Yes, your mom IS crazy, but it's okay, we've been finding her help-" Rory cut him off by pushing him headfirst into the snow. 

          After recovering from the shock, Tristan got up and shook himself off before resuming his former place on the swing, his face red from the cold and his hair a mess.  Soon, he turned to Rory, his eyes twinkling… "Oh, it's on now Gilmore!!!"  

          With that, he lunged at Rory, tickling her at her sides, making her squeal with laughter.  He stopped only when she finally collapsed onto his lap, laughing so hard that she was practically in tears.  She looked up at Tristan, "Someday when you least expect it, DuGrey…I'll get you back…"

          "I'm counting on it, Mary." Tristan whispered, taken aback by the sheer beauty of the moment.

*End Flashback*

          That was when the picture had been taken; with Rory's head in Tristan's lap, her staring up at him, her eyes sparkling and full of laughter, and with Tristan gazing down at Rory, an adoring look upon his face.

          That was when he had known…

          That was when he had known without a doubt that he was hopelessly in love with Lorelai Leigh Gilmore.

                   *_RING…._ *

          Tristan's thoughts were broken as he heard his cell phone ringing.  Startled, he walked over to his bed where he had left it and answered, "Yeah?"

          "Tristan!  Oh, good, you're home.  Listen…Rory – hospital – in labor!  Come soon!!!"

          "Lorelai?"  Tristan questioned, but the other end had already gone dead.

          'Oh God… It's coming!!' was Tristan's last thought before he started to run frantically around his room, trying to get ready.

*******************

*1/2 Hour Later*

          Tristan ran through the revolving doors of the Hartford Memorial Hospital, stopping to catch his breath only when he had finally reached the nurse's center.

          "Where- could – I- find – Rory- Gilmore?" he panted, trying unsuccessfully to string a sentence together.  

          "I'm sorry, sir, we need more information." The nurse replied, looking bored.

          "Lorelai- Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, 18, In Labor…"  Tristan finally managed to spit out.

          "Are you a relation to the patient?" 

          Tristan shook his head.

          "I'm sorry, sir, only family is allowed to see the patient."  The nurse turned to leave.

          "Listen, lady…my best friend is in there giving birth to a child whose father ran out on it.  She needs me!  Now, either you can tell me where she is, or I can pull my little rich-brat trick and tell my grandfather, who happens to be one of the founders of this hospital, about your hospital's failure to let me see the one person who matters the most to me!!!"  

          "Sir-" the nurse began, a look of terror upon her face.

          "Tristan!"

          Tristan turned, only to see Lane running down the corridor towards him.

          "Where is she?" Tristan asked, frantically.

          "Down here.  Come on!" Lane led the way, practically dragging Tristan along with her.

          "How is she?"

          "Doing okay.  She's only in the early stages, but she's a little freaked out.  Her mom's in with her right now, and I've been in there a lot; but she's been asking for you." Lane babbled.

          By this time, they were standing outside of Rory's room.  Looking in, Tristan could see a frazzled-looking Lorelai trying to calm down an extremely scared Rory.

          "Ahem."

          Tristan whipped around to see Luke standing right behind him.  "How'd you get there?" He asked, a little freaked out.

          "Never mind that," Luke replied, "Although I am the one who drove those two here.   Anyway, what I was GOING to say was that you should probably be going in there soon.  She thought you weren't coming."

          Tristan looked baffled.  "How could she have thought I wasn't coming?  I told her I'd be here-"

          Luke cut the younger boy off.  "Tristan, she's in labor, her moods aren't exactly normal.  Now go."

          A little nervous, Tristan tentatively opened the door to Rory's room.  The instant he was in Lorelai practically crushed him in a bear hug.  

          "It's about time you got here, Evil One." Lorelai cried, then turned back to her daughter, "I'll be back in a minute, okay, Ror?  Mommy needs coffee." With that, she exited into the hallway, looking as if she might have broken down in tears.

          Tristan took a seat next to Rory, looking down at her.  "Hey…how you doing, hon?"

          Rory looked up at him, tears streaming down her face.   "I almost thought you weren't coming…"

          "I told you I'd be here, didn't I?"  Tristan replied.

          "Yeah, but…"

          "But what, Mar?"

          "Well, Jess said he'd be back, too…. And look what happened there." Rory stated, looking as if the words cost her.

          Tristan leaned down, smoothing her hair and pulling her into a hug.  "I'm not Jess, Ror.  I'll always be here for you, remember that, okay?  Always…"

          "Okay, Tris…" Rory said, smiling a little.

          Tristan smiled and kissed the side of Rory's head.  "Now there's the Mary I know and love to annoy."

          "Funny, DuGrey."

          "I thought so… Now how are you feeling?"

          "I hurt all over…." Rory moaned.

          "Hey, Tris?" she began again.

          "Yeah, Ror?"

          "Would you- would you mind being here when I actually give birth?  I need somebody to hold my hand…" Rory asked, her eyes pleading with Tristan.

          Tristan was shocked.  "Sure, Ror."

          "Thanks, Tris."

          "Anytime, Mar.  But you're gonna owe me…"

          "Oh, yeah?  And exactly what am I going to owe you?"

          "Oh, I'm sure I could think of a few things…" Tristan joked, watching Rory blush.

          He heard a knock on the door, and looked up to see Luke entering the room.

          "Hey Tristan, could I have a few moments alone with Rory please?"  Luke asked gruffly.

          "Sure." He kissed Rory's cheek, a silent promise that he'd be back, and walked out of the room.

          Luke looked around the room, looking uncomfortable…

          "Luke?"  Rory questioned.  "Are you okay?"  

          "Yeah…" Luke replied tightly.  "Listen, Ror, while I was packing up some of Jess's stuff, I found an envelope that he had left for me…Inside it was just a note to me, explaining a few things; but there was also something he told me to give you on the day of the birth of you child.  So, um…this is for you." Luke said, producing an envelope from behind his back and handing it to Rory.

          Slowly, Rory took it, holding it carefully, as if managing a bomb.  She looked up at Luke with a million questions in her eyes, but he just nodded.  Little by little, she began to open the envelope, until finally she drew a piece of paper out of it.  

          Rory drew in her breath quickly.  "Luke…Luke this is a check for five thousand dollars!!"  

          Luke nodded, tears in his eyes.  "Yeah…I'm pretty sure it was money that was supposed to go towards college.  He wanted to do something for you, Rory.  He wanted to help out as much as he could financially…so he gave you what he had… Listen, I'll be out in the hall if you need me, okay?"

          "Luke?"  Rory called before he left.

          Luke turned around and walked back over to her bedside.  "Yeah?"

          Rory sat up and pulled him into a hug.  "Thank you for being here, Luke…" she whispered before releasing him.

          "Anytime, kid, anytime…"

          After Luke left, Rory sat, alone, staring at the piece of paper in front of her.   _A check for $5,000_.  It was all there, written in Jess's scrawled handwriting.   He had even written something in the memo – "Birthday".  _He wanted to help out as much as he could…_ Luke had said.

          But why…why couldn't he have just helped by being around?

          Rory sighed…Even when he wasn't around, Jess just had to make his presence known.  "Oh, Jess…"

*******************

*3 hours later*

          Three hours had passed, but Rory's baby had yet to be born.  By this time, quite the crowd had collected outside her delivery room.  Emily and Richard, Christopher and Luke (who were eyeing each other lethally across the hallway), Lane, and even Dean had come; all waiting for the baby to finally be born.  

          The only two people who had been allowed inside were Lorelai and Tristan, although that may not have been such a good thing…

          "AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Rory screamed in pain, gripping Tristan's hand so hard that his knuckles were turning white.

          "It's okay, honey.  Breathe, breathe…." Lorelai tried to coach.  

          But Rory was not to be consoled.  "WHERE THE HELL IS HE?!?" she screamed, loud enough for the crowd in the hall to hear.

          "Who?" Tristan questioned.

          "JESS!!!!!" Rory screamed back, as if it were obvious.

          Tristan looked a little hurt.  "Oh…" he replied.  "You want him here to take my place?" he asked, hatred penetrating his voice.

          "NO YOU IDIOT!!!  I WANT HIM HERE SO I CAN BASH HIS HEAD IN!!!"  Rory shrieked back.

          "That's my girl" Lorelai laughed.

          "Okay, Rory, I need one last push out of you, okay?  On the count of three…One…two…three…" the doctor guided.

          "Come on, Ror, you can do it." Tristan directed, trying to ease Rory's pain in any way possible.

          At those words, Lorelai looked over at the boy so fervently holding her daughter's hand, and could see the blatant love and adoration for her written in his eyes.

          But her musings were cut short by a wail coming from the newborn baby.

          "You did it, hon!" she screeched, enveloping Rory in a hug, listening to the crowd in the hallway cheer.

          Tristan gazed at the newborn, already falling in love with it.  

          "Boy or girl?"  Rory questioned breathlessly.

          "Girl." the doctor replied.

          Rory's relief was obvious.  Her eyes shining she asked, "Could I hold her now?"  

          "Of course."

          The crowd from the hall, started to filter into the room, the first being Christopher.

          "Hey, hon!" he greeted.

          "Hi, Daddy." Rory replied, not tearing her eyes away from her daughter, whom she had already fallen hopelessly in love with.

          "Hey, Ror?"  Tristan tried to get her attention.

          "Yeah?"  Rory looked up at him, her eyes shining.

          "What are you going to name her?"

          "Well…Lorelai?"  Rory said meekly, and then shook her head.  "Yes, Lorelai…Can't break tradition now can I?" she said, looking up at her mom, who was clapping her hands and dancing around in little circles.

          "Yes, Lorelai…Lorelai…Lorelai Christine.  Maybe I could nickname her…Rae."

          "I like it, babe." Christopher chimed in.

          "Yeah, me too." Rory whispered…

******

          Tristan gazed down at Rory and Rae, seeing the perfect picture.  Rory looked so…happy.  _Yes_…he thought happily.  _Everything's finally coming together now…_


	4. 1 A Day in the Life

After All These Years 

A/N: Hey everybody!!! I just wanted to apologize for not updating in so long.  Let's just say that second semester classes have not been treating me well in the homework load department.  Anyway, I hope you can forgive me.  As usual read and review!!! Enjoy!!

-Ivy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything; you all know that.  The Gilmore Girls are the property of Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB

After All These Years 

Chapter 1:  A Day in the Life… 

          Rory Gilmore sighed as she hung up the phone and looked at the stack of papers piled up in front of her.  As the top junior reporter at the Boston Times, she received the best of both worlds.  Occasionally, she would receive exciting, front-page assignments.  However, because she was still a junior reporter who had only worked there for two years, she still got stuck with a lot of hack articles about raccoons digging through dumpsters in the Arby's parking lot.  As could be expected, this resulted in…a lot of work.  Sighing, Rory glanced over at the photo sitting on her desk, the one she always looked to for support on hectic days. The photo was one of her favorites; one of Emily, Richard, Lorelai, Luke, Lane, Tristan, Rory, and Rae on Rory's graduation day from Harvard two years ago.  Yes, Rory had still managed to attend Harvard, even after having Rae.  After taking a year off to take care of Rae, she had managed to squeeze in the rest of her 3 ½ years of classes, and had even graduated with honors.  Gazing at the picture, Rory smiled, remembering the events of that wonderful day…

*FLASHBACK*

          Rory walked off of the stage, smiling broadly, Harvard diploma in hand.  It was all over.  She had finally achieved her dream of graduating from Harvard.

          "Hey, Gilmore!!!" her mother shouted.

          "Mom!" Rory screamed back in excitement, running towards her mother with open arms.

          They caught each other in a fierce embrace, almost falling over onto the well-groomed Harvard campus, giggling as they did so.

          "You did it, kid." Lorelai whispered into Rory's ear after they had calmed down.  "You achieved your dreams…" Lorelai said, pulling back a little, stroking Rory's hair as she had done when Rory was younger.

          "Mom…" Rory whispered back, tears starting to fall down her cheeks.

          "God, Ror.  I'm so proud of you.  You did what others said was impossible…  As my father would say, 'You definitely are a Gilmore.'"  Laughing, Lorelai released her embrace on Rory, the tears in her eyes glistening in the bright sunlight.

          "Yes, well I never could have done it without the help of my wise best friend" Rory said, joining in on Lorelai's laughter.  

          "Mommy!!!"

          Rory turned to see her daughter, Rae, running towards her with Tristan and Lane close behind.

          "Couldn't hold her back anymore," Tristan chuckled as Rory stood up and scooped 4-yr-old Rae up into her arms.

          "No sweat, Tris.  Thanks for watching her." Rory said smiling.

          "Mommy, did you gwaduart?" Rae questioned.

          "Yup, I gwaduarted." Rory replied, smiling broadly as Tristan and Lane started to laugh.

          "Hey can we get going?" Luke interjected, coming up from behind.  "These fancy-shmancy people are starting to make me nervous."

          "Lucas Danes, turn that baseball cap around and stand up straight!!" Emily Gilmore's voice carried over the campus lawns.

          "You mean, people like her?" Lorelai asked.  "Why, Lukey, I don't understand…they're completely harmless…" Lorelai carried on, winking at Rory.

          "Oh, shut up, Lorelai.  Can we just go?  Stars Hollow is waiting…"

          "Sure, Butch." Lorelai replied, watching as Luke grimaced at the nickname.  "But first we must take a picture.  It's not everyday that the fruit of my loins graduates from Harvard!!!"……….

*END FLASHBACK*

          Rory laughed, remembering the look on Luke's face at the phrase "fruit of my loins".  Shaking her head, she tried to go back to focusing on her work.  She had to get most of it done if she wanted to pick up Rae on time…

1 ½ hours later:

          Rory pulled up in front of Rae's school, where 6-yr-old Rae was now a 1st grader.  Getting out of her car, she walked to the entrance of the school where Rae was waiting with her teacher.

          "Hey babe!" Rory called.

          "Hi Mommy!" Rae called back, running into Rory's open arms.

          After briefly thanking the teacher, Rory turned her full attention back to her adoring daughter.  "How was school today, hon?"

          "Good…Billy ate Play-Doh."

          "Oh, really…" Rory laughed, wondering how the teacher could handle 20 first graders.  "Did it ooze out of his ears?" she asked, a twinkle in her eye.

          "No silly." Rae giggled.

          And with that, the two Gilmore girls walked off into the distance, laughing as if they were two best friends sharing a silly secret.  Other parents watched, envious, knowing that they would never share that kind of bond with their child…

_______________________________________________________________________________

          Arriving to the front door of their apartment, Rory thought of the fuss Emily had made in making sure that Rory bought it.  After getting over the initial disappointment that Rory was pregnant, she started to make a fuss over everything involving the baby; doing all the things she never could during Lorelai's pregnancy.  And although she would never admit it, she was extremely proud of Rory for managing to achieve her dreams even after having a child; and would often manage to sneak Rory into the conversation at DAR meetings so she could brag.

          Unlocking the door, Rory ushered Rae inside, and stooped down to the 6-yr-old's level.

          "Ready?" she asked Rae.

          "Yup," Rae giggled, slipping into the apartment and shutting the door, leaving Rory standing outside in the hallway.

          A few seconds later, Rory knocked and walked into the apartment, calling "Lucy!!!!!!!! I'm home!!!!!!!!"

          On cue, Rae appeared in the living room with a pink boa wrapped around her neck, "Oh…Ricky!!!" she replied, collapsing onto the couch in a fit of giggles.  Laughing, Rory threw her coat and bag over a chair, and went to join Rae on the couch, pulling Rae onto her lap.

          "We certainly are quite the pair, aren't we?" Rory giggled.

          "Yup," Rae replied, finally beginning to calm down.  Minutes later, she twisted to face Rory, throwing her skinny arms around Rory's neck.  "Hey Mommy…is Tristan coming over for movie night tonight?"

          "I think so," Rory answered.  Pretending to scratch her head in thought, she leaned towards her daughter and whispered, "Do you think he'd pass up a chance to watch Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory?"

          "No!" Rae screamed, giggling.  Jumping off of Rory's lap and running towards her bedroom, she called over her shoulder "I'm gonna go finish my homework before the movie!"

          "Okay," Rory called, trying to suppress her laughter.  As they said, like mother, like daughter.

          Half an hour later, Rory was working on an article at the kitchen table, frantically trying to finish, when she heard a key jiggling in the lock.

          A moment later, she heard Tristan's voice calling out to her, "Rory?"

          Rory smiled, as she always did at the sound of Tristan's voice.  "In here," she replied, turning in her seat as she saw Tristan walk into the kitchen.

          "Hey," he greeted her as he dropped a bag onto the table and bent over to kiss her on the cheek.  "Where's Rae?"

          "In her room.  She wanted to finish her 'homework' before the movie," Rory paused as Tristan chuckled. "Is that what I think it is?" she asked, motioning towards the bag.

          "Of course," he replied, digging into the bag and producing pounds of assorted junk food.  " I swear, you two would probably go through some type of withdrawal if I didn't bring it." Tristan said shaking his head.

          Rory frowned, rifling through the rest of the bag.  "Where's my coffee?" she asked bluntly.

          Smiling, Tristan produced a cup from behind his back.  "Oh, you mean this, Mary?" he questioned flirtatiously.

          "DuGrey, if you know what's good for you, you'll hand that over right now." Rory threatened.

          "Yeah, yeah…" he grumbled, handing over the mug.  "All of this caffeine can't be good for you, you know." 

          "You sound like Luke," Rory scoffed.

          "Gee thanks," Tristan laughed.  "Hey, Ror, I got a question for you," he said more seriously.

          "Yeah, Tris?" Rory said, not looking at him as she began to carry the food into the living room.

          "Well, you know how much I hate you guys living in this apartment.  It can't be safe.  There are thugs practically right outside the door-"

          Sighing, Rory cut him off. "We're fine, Bible Boy.  Do you honestly think my grandmother would allow us to live here if she thought it was unsafe?"

          "No…But Ror, your grandmother doesn't know everything that happens nowadays…Please, Ror, could you just consider moving in with me?  Come on, I've got this whole mansion completely to myself.  I live in a suburb, sorta like Stars Hollow. You'd love it. You and Rae could have the whole east wing; I'd be on the west wing.  You could keep me company…it's much safer; it's closer to the newspaper…"

          Rory shook her head, "If you're so lonely, why'd you go out and buy that huge place anyway?  You're a big shot lawyer, you could have bought the whole top floor of a hotel or something."

          "To annoy my father, you know that.  But we're getting off of the subject.  Just think about if for once, Rory."

          By this point, Rory was practically at her wit's end, trying frantically to come up with excuses.  How could she tell him that she couldn't move in with him because she was madly in love with him?  "Tristan, I can't. You know that."

          "Why not?"

          "First of all, my grandmother wouldn't allow it-"

          "Like that's ever stopped you from doing anything before." Tristan scoffed.  "Come on, Mar, just try it…for a trial period.  That's all I ask.  You can even keep the apartment in case you don't like it.  Honestly, Mar, what do you think I'm gonna do, try to seduce you in the middle of the night?"

          "Probably," Ror replied, a hint of a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.  Sighing, Rory gave in.  "Trial period only.  We'll be back here in a month, though.  I can guarantee it."

          "Nah, you'll love my place.  It's great; just your type."  Tristan smiled, jogging off to Rae's room to say hello.

          Rory smiled.  Typical Tristan; always trying to be Rory and Rae's bodyguard.  But she didn't know how she would have survived without him.  He was her best friend…her everything.  He'd been there for her through thick and thin, and nobody could ever live up to him in Rory's eyes…  And to add to everything, Rae adored him.  He was practically her father in every way except biologically.  That much was evident.  With Rae's trim figure, curly black hair, and sparkling blue eyes; she was the perfect cross of Rory and Jess, especially when you factored in her love for reading.  But that was the only say Jess had had in Rae's upbringing; unless you counted the checks sent to Rory via Luke every other year…

          Rory frowned.  _How had her thoughts led back to him again? _she wondered as Jess's face swam through her mind's eye.  Fat tears began to roll down her cheeks in frustration.

          Tristan sauntered back into the kitchen, his wide smile fading away as he saw Rory hastily swiping her tear-stained cheeks.

          "Ror…you okay?" he asked, going over to her and holding her forearms in his hands.

          "Yeah, I'm fine." Rory lied, shaking him off and turning away from him as she began to rummage through the cabinets for ingredients for their supper.  "I'm just a little…stressed.  I have to make supper and do the laundry and finish my article…"

          Tristan went along with her act, knowing that she was not being completely truthful with him about the reason for her tears.  Taking the box of macaroni out of her hands, he spoke "Rory, I can help you, you know.  Listen, I'll cook supper, because admit it, you can't anyway.  And in the meantime, you can go down and start the first load of laundry, and then you can start your article."

          Rory laughed a little, thankful that Tristan hadn't pressed the issue.  "God, Tris, what would I do without you?" 

          "Well, since you wouldn't be able to check out my gorgeous body every day; you'd probably start off by subscribing to Playgirl."  Tristan joked, falling into the familiar banter sessions that came so naturally between the two.

          "Yup, that's it.  That's exactly what I would do.  You have me all figured out, Bible Boy."  Rory replied, shaking her head.

          Tristan continued, smirking at her, "And then you'd roam the streets every night, calling for me.  

'Tristan!!!! Tristan!!!  I want you, I need you!'  Come on Mary, admit it."

          "Right again Tris.  I want you, I need you, oh baby, oh baby." Rory deadpanned.

          "I knew the truth would come out eventually Mary."

          "And Evil Tristan rears his ugly head again, ladies and gentlemen." Rory announced to a pretend audience.

          "That's a little low, Rory.  I know that you think my head's pretty." Tristan smirked.

          "You know, sometimes I fail to remember that you're a 24-yr-old guy…" Rory laughed.

          Tristan's voice took a more serious note.  "That's your problem, Mary.  Sometimes it seems like you forget your age.  You have to remember that you're only 24.  It's okay to have a little fun."

          "I have fun." Rory argued.  "I go out with you and Lane all the time."

          "Yeah, but when's the last time you actually went out with somebody who wasn't me, Lane, Rae, or your mother?"

          Rory remained silent.

          "Yeah, that's what I thought.  Look, I know that this is none of my business, but I talked to Lane yesterday and she told me that last weekend when you two went out, you got asked out by a "really hot guy".  She said he seemed exactly like your type; intellectual, funny, sarcastic…but you turned him down.  Again.  Just like every other guy."  Tristan said, the look of agony on her face threatening to tear him apart.  How had their conversation gone so terribly wrong?

          Rory's face turned steely, and her jaw clenched.  Throwing clothes into a laundry basket hastily, she turned to him in anger.  "I refuse to get into this with you Tristan," she spat before stalking out of the door and turning to head towards the laundry room.  After calling to Rae and getting the next-door neighbor to sit with her for a few minutes, he chased after Rory, the girl of his dreams.

 ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

          Tristan found Rory in the laundry room, recklessly throwing clothes into a washing machine.  "Rory…" he said breathlessly.

          "Stay out of my business Tristan," she replied coldly, knowing where this conversation was headed.

          "You ARE my business Rory." 

          "Then stay out of my love life."

          Tristan hesitated, unsure of what he was about to say.  "You have to get over Jess eventually, Ror," he said quietly.

          Rory, turned on her heel in a flash so that she was facing him, her eyes blazing, and the look on her face one of fury – one that made Tristan regret ever opening his mouth.  "How dare you…" she hissed.  "How DARE you even mention his name to me!!!  This has nothing to do with him!!"

          "Come on, Rory." Tristan said quietly, not daring to look her in the eyes. " I know you better than that… Rory, it's been almost 7 years…"

          "I know that Tristan!!!" Rory spat.  "God, do you think that I don't remember?!?  I remember everything!!!  I can tell you the exact time that I last saw him; the last look he gave me; the last words that I ever heard him utter…" Rory spat, her voice drifting off.

          Tristan felt a pang of regret for digging up the past, and his heart broke for her.  "Ror-"

          "But THIS, Tristan-" Rory interjected, cutting him off, "THIS has NOTHING to do with Jess, DuGrey!"

          Tristan winced at the coldness of her words, missing the hurt look in her eyes.  But by this time, he felt that the conversation had to be had; Rory had to get over that idiot eventually.

          "Yeah, right Rory!!! You've been pining for that goddamn idiot ever since he left!  I thought you had better sense than to still be in love with a guy who left you pregnant at 18!" Tristan, said, getting a little angry himself.

          "I can't believe you!" Rory shouted at him, her voice quivering a little, as if she were on the verge of tears.  "First of all, do you think that I'm just supposed to completely forget the father of my child?  The man who I was completely in love with?  The man who I was going to marry?  Yes, I still think about him a little.  But I am NOT still in love with him; I gave that up years ago.  So for the last time Tristan, this has NOTHING to do with him…. LET IT GO!!!"

          "No, Ror.  I want to know.  Since you're supposedly over Jess, why the hell won't you go out anymore?" Tristan shouted, furious.

          "You want to know, Tris?!?" Rory cried.

          "Yeah!" Tristan spat back.

          "Fine, I'll tell you what it's all about, Mr. High and Mighty DuGrey!! I'll tell you why I never go out with anyone!!!" Rory screamed, not caring who heard her anymore.

          "I never go out with anyone of those idiots because I'm always comparing them to you, Tristan!!!!  You're the only guy in my life who really matters anymore, and nobody else ever quite MEASURES UP!!!" Rory screamed, too angry to be embarrassed.  With those last words she screamed, the slammed the door on the washer, and ran out the door headed for her apartment where her daughter was waiting, leaving Tristan standing shell-shocked amidst the washers and dryers.        


	5. 2 So Confused

After All These Years…

A/N:  I just wanted to say THANK YOU!!!  to all of you who reviewed; the responses were overwhelming.  I won't name names, but somebody even said I changed them into a Trory fan.  Thank you!!!  I guess it's apparent that I am a Trory lover at heart.  Don't get me wrong; I love Literati's too.  But Trories have always held more appeal for me somehow; I don't know, I just never tire of the whole Mary/Bible Boy scheme.  So again, thank you to all of you who reviewed.  I hope you like this chapter! Enjoy!

-Ivy

After All These Years 

Chapter 2: So Confused…

          Tristan sank down into a chair, fearing that if remained standing, his legs would fail him.  Had Rory just said what he thought she had said?  Had the girl of his dreams just admitted that he was always on her mind?  Could it be that Rory loved him even half as much as he loved her?  For once, Tristan did not feel in control; he was powerless, he knew nothing.  Well…almost nothing.  He knew one thing: he sure as hell was going to find out what Rory had meant…

          As Rory reentered her apartment, her anger began to subside and tears threatened to fall down her cheeks.  After quickly thanking her neighbor for watching Rae during her little escapade, she sank down onto the couch and buried her face in her hands, the aforementioned tears falling freely.

          "Mommy?" Rae said quietly, crawling onto the couch next to her mother.  "Mommy?"

          Rory raised her head from her hands and dried her tears, gazing upon the 6-yr-old who had come to mean so much to her.  "Yes, honey?" she said, her voice wavering and not being able to even so much as fake a smile for her young daughter.

          "Are you sad Mommy?" Rae asked, picking up on the older woman's pain.

          "Yes, Mommy's sad." Rory replied, touched by her daughter's intuitiveness.

          "Why are you sad?" Rae questioned, climbing into her mother's lap and hugging Rory with a tenderness that only a child could possess.

          "I'm sad, because – I think I've ruined a really good thing." Rory said, taking comfort in her daughter's arms.

          "Oh," Rae said, not quite understanding.  Giving Rory another squeeze, she said "I'm sorry you're sad, Mommy."

          "Me too, hon…me too" Rory said, stroking her daughter's hair.

          Drying the last of her tears, Rory forced a smile and lifted Rae off of her lap.  Reaching for Rae's hand, she started to walk towards the kitchen, "How about we get you some supper?"

          An hour later, Rory was finishing her article at the kitchen table, while Rae was in her bedroom reading, and waiting to watch the movie until Rory was finished.

          As Rory heard the door quietly open, she braced herself for what she knew was about to come, cursing the tears that were threatening to fall.

          Tristan walked silently into the kitchen and set the finished laundry on the floor without so much as a sound, knowing that Rory was uncomfortable.  Hell, he was uncomfortable too; but…he had to know.

          "Ror?" he said softly, beginning to reach his hand out tentatively to touch her shoulder and then quickly withdrawing it, knowing that touching her was probably not a good idea right then.

          "Rory?" he said again, but Rory remained silent.  "God, I'm sorry, Ror," he breathed.

          "Why couldn't you just let it go?" Rory whispered, not turning to face him. "Why couldn't you just believe me?"

          "I'm sorry, Ror.  I thought…" Tristan's words drifted off into the air, not quite sure of what he wanted to say.

          "I told you it had nothing to do with him, Tristan, but you just wouldn't listen… Why couldn't you just listen?" Rory said, the tears that had been threatening her beginning to cascade down her cheeks.

          "I'm so sorry, Ror; you have to know that.  But now,… now I also have to know what you meant back there," Tristan whispered, wishing she would turn around; at least then he would know how she was reacting.

          Had Rory turned around, she would have seen the hope in his eyes, but she couldn't work up the will to face him.  Not yet.  "I don't know what you're talking about," she muttered, knowing full well what Tristan was referring to.

          "Rory, please, I have to know… You said you compared everyone to me; and I want to know why… Please, Ror…" Tristan said, his voice brimming with agony and despair.

          "Tristan, I can't." Rory said crying.

          "Ror…" Tristan said, pulling up a chair next to hers so that he was looking at her from the side.  From this view, he could see the tears running down her cheeks and the way that her hands were trembling.  His heart yearned to reach out and take her into his arms and protect her from all pain; but he knew he couldn't.  Not know; especially when he was the one causing that pain.  "Rory, you know I love you with all of my heart.  I'd do anything for you.  I'd go to the ends of the earth…just to make you happy.  But what I don't know is if you reciprocate that feeling… Please Ror, I have to know."

          "You know I love you Tristan," Rory said, quivering, still unable to work up the courage to look at him.

          "Yes, I know you love me.  As a friend; your best friend.  You'd do anything for me and are forever grateful to me; I know all of that.  I know that you love me, at least in some way.  But the question is; are you IN love with me?  Because, to be completely honest, I fall more in love with you…every second."

          "Tristan, it would ruin everything." Rory replied, afraid.

          "Rory, look at me." Tristan said, taking her chin gently in his hands so that he could look into her eyes.

          "You know, in your heart, that if we did this it would be…it would be…wonderful.  We would be perfect together, Rory," Tristan paused, seeing the look of fear in Rory's eyes.  "So the question remains, how do you feel about me?"

          Rory stood up and turned away from Tristan, looking everywhere but at him, wringing her hands nervously.  Finally, she threw them down in frustration.

          "Tristan," she began, not knowing where to start, but yet fully aware that the truth had to come out.  "Tristan, all those years ago when Jess left, I thought I would never be able to love again… But you were always there, and you kept me strong.  And soon I came to realize that I was …I was falling madly in love with you.  You amazed me on so many levels; and I fell for you…hard.  And that just seemed so wrong; because I was supposed to be in love with Jess, you know?  So I was terrified…I didn't want to ruin everything…" Rory said, her voice drifting off, drowned out by her sobs.

          "Rory?" Tristan questioned, his voice hopeful.  "What are you trying to say?"

          "I guess what I'm trying to say, Bible Boy," Rory paused and turned towards Tristan, watching him smile at the beloved nickname, "is that, I think, that even after all these years, I am still falling hopelessly in love with you; that maybe…maybe I've always been in love with you…" Rory said, fearful of what this would do to their friendship.

          Tristan walked slowly towards Rory, the love apparent in his eyes, and backed her against the counter, gently cupping her cheeks in his hands.  "Mary…" he breathed, closing his eyes, his lashes wet with tears.  Opening them, he gazed upon the girl he loved, watching a million emotions run across her eyes.  "Mary, I'm going to kiss you now, okay?" he said hesitantly, beginning to lean towards her.

          Rory nodded in consent, not being able to resist any longer.

          Gently at first, Tristan brushed his lips against hers.  Then, feeling her respond, he caught her in a passionate lip lock, only pulling away when he needed air.

          He looked at Rory, aware of exactly how lucky he was.  Smirking, he spoke… "So, Mary…how does this affect our moving plans?"


	6. 3 What's Going On?

After All These Years:

Chapter 6: What's Going On?

-Ivy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Gilmore Girls really belongs to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB.  Can't we just leave it at that?

Distribution: Yeah, sure, whatever.  Just ask first, okay?

A/N:  Again, sorry for the delay.  I've been swamped with homework.  Just don't yell too much, okay?  I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as possible, but really, I have no idea when that'll be.  I'll try.  Anyways, happy reading!

-Ivy

After All These Years:

Chapter 6: What's Going On?

*6 months after Rory's outburst in the laundry room:

          As the early morning light began to filter in through the expensive blinds, Tristan DuGrey turned over in his sleep, a smile crossing over his lips.  As he began to awake, he stretched and thought about the day ahead of him.  Shit.  He still had a lot of work to do before his date with Rory that night.  But first, before he began to worry about other things, he had to take care of more…important things – like waking up the love of his life.

          Emerging from under the covers, Tristan slowly stood up and padded out of his room and into the hallway that would lead him to Rory's bedroom across the house.  God, he loved knowing that she was that close to him; that to get to her all he had to do was walk through a maze of hallways.  He could see her whenever he wanted to, and he loved it.

          Stopping in the kitchen to grab two mugs and fill them with coffee, Tristan thought about how life had been in the past 6 months since he and Rory had gotten together.  In his opinion, it had gone wonderfully.  It had been so easy for the two of them to adjust from being "just best friends" to being "best friends and more".  Lorelai had commented on the fact that both Tristan and Rory seemed to smile more now; and even Rae seemed happy with the change.  Actually, what she had said was "It's about time!" echoing the thoughts of Lorelai and Emily Gilmore, along with the whole population of Stars Hollow.  Wise words for a 6-year-old.  Anyways, Tristan had agreed with Rae's words, and now looked forward even more than he used to for every single moment that he got to spend with Rory.

          Shaking his head and continuing on his way, Tristan chuckled softly to himself as he walked so as not to wake Rae.  God, he had become such a sap.  Oh well.  Laughing to himself, Tristan nudged Rory's bedroom door open with his elbow and tiptoed in, carefully setting the coffee down on her nightstand before gently lying down next to Rory.  Leaning on his elbow, he gazed down at his sleeping girlfriend.  She looked so innocent and beautiful, as if she was without a care in the world.  How had he gotten so lucky?

          "Rory…" Tristan whispered, "Rory?" he whispered again, gently shaking her shoulder.  "Oh Mary…" he continued, placing gentle kisses up and down her neck and shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

          "Mmm…" Rory murmured.

          "Wake up Mary, and come play with me…" Tristan crooned as he continued to praise Rory with gentle kisses.

          "Mmm…Tristan?" Rory questioned, beginning to wake up.

          "Yes Mary?"

          "Am I dreaming or are you really here…and do I smell coffee?" Rory said, her eyes still unopened.

          "Although I know you dream about me, Mar," Tristan smirked, "I am really here.  AND, I brought you coffee."  Tristan said, reaching over to grab her mug off of the nightstand.

          "Good Bible Boy" Rory said, opening her eyes, leaning up, and reaching her hand out for her coffee.  After gulping down what she called "The Drink of the Gods", she placed the now-empty mug on the bedside table and lay back down, placing her hands over Tristan's arms that were wrapped around her waist.  Closing her eyes and sighing in contentment, she said, "I could get used to waking up to you and coffee."

          Leaning over to gently brush a stray hair off of Rory's face, Tristan kissed her forehead and thought, '_Yeah, me too_.'

*A Few Hours Later: 10:00 AM

          "Tristan?" Rory murmured, the two of them still lying in bed.  

          "Yeah, hon?" Tristan replied, his voice thick with sleep.

          "Shouldn't we be getting up soon?  Rae's probably been up for hours."

          "Of course we should." Tristan said, not making any effort to move.

          "Tristan, I'm serious," Rory said, also not moving.

          "Me, too."

          "Tris…"

          "Okay, okay…" Tristan grumbled, releasing his grip on Rory and slowly getting out of bed.  "Your mom will be here in a few hours anyway."

          "My mom?"  Rory questioned as she stood up and walked over to her dresser.

          "Yeah, she's coming to pick up Rae for a grandmother-granddaughter weekend in Stars Hollow."

          "How come I wasn't aware of this?" Rory stated, turning to face Tristan, obviously a little peeved.

          "Don't worry, Mar." Tristan said as he walked over behind Rory who had now turned around again, and placed his arms around her waist, pulling her close to him.  "Your mom just volunteered to give us a little alone time, that's all; and I took her up on it."

          "Okay," Rory sighed as she gazed at the image of Tristan and herself in the mirror.  "Just tell me first next time, okay?  She IS my daughter and I don't like being away from her."

          "Deal." Tristan said as he turned Rory around to kiss her.

          "Mommy!" Rae screamed as she ran into the room and threw herself into Rory's arms.  "Good morning, Mommy."

          "Good morning, honey." Rory said, laughing.  Walking out of the room with her daughter in her arms, she asked Rae, "What do you want for breakfast before Grams comes?"

          "Coffee!"  Rae and Rory yelled in unison ecstatically.

          Laughing, Tristan followed them out of the room.  Yup, they were definitely Gilmore Girls…

*Same Day: 5:30 PM

          "So…" Rory said curiously, shutting the door to their mansion after Lorelai had come to pick up Rae.  "What exactly ARE we doing tonight?"

          "Well," Tristan said, coming down the grand staircase with a bag in his arms, "It's actually a surprise."

          "Oh, yeah?"  Rory challenged, raising one of her eyebrows skeptically, "and what would one wear for this so-called surprise?  You know, I have to be ready for whatever punishment you insist on forcing upon me."

          "Well, madam.  First of all, I'll have you know that nothing with me would be called 'punishment'; unless you like it dirty, Mary…  And second…I have the answer to your clothing problem right here in this bag." Tristan said, holding up the bag in his arms as Rory rolled her eyes.

          "Really?" Rory answered.

          "Yes," Tristan said, placing the bag in Rory's arms.  "All you have to do is put on what's in this bag and meet me back down here at 6:30.  I've taken care of the rest."

          "This better be good, DuGrey," Rory smirked before turning on her heel to go to her room and get ready.

          "That smirk looks good on you, Mary, but I know something that would look even better…  And don't forget the handcuffs, Mary.  You know, for your 'punishment!' " Tristan called after her, sexual innuendos dripping from his voice.

          "Yeah, right.  In your dreams, Evil One!" Rory called back over her shoulder.

          Laughing, Tristan turned to head to his own room to prepare for their big night…

          A 24-year-old Jess Mariano browsed through the shelves of the bookstore with interest, checking out the collection of Hemingway novels before moving on to look at some new releases that had sounded interesting.  But just as he was about to head up the stairs to the 2nd floor of the store, one of the clerks stopped him and pointed to the sign on the stairwell that read 'Closed for Private Party.' 

 '_Jerks,'_ Jess thought, '_this is a bookstore; for people who are actually capable of some intelligent thought.  Can't those stupid-ass socialites spend their daddy's money somewhere else and let us 'common folk' be?!?'_  

With that thought, Jess headed out of the doorway and turned abruptly to his left, intent on heading home after finding yet another reason to believe that the fine city of Boston sucked.  Had he glanced to his right he would have seen Tristan DuGrey leading a blindfolded Rory Gilmore into the bookstore.

But he didn't.

          "Tris, where are we going?" an exasperated Rory Gilmore asked for the 6th time since they had gotten out of the car and started walking 5 minutes before.

          "I told you, Mar, it's a surprise." Tristan laughed.

          "Okay…" Rory said hesitantly, "but I swear if you make me walk into a post or something because of this blindfold, I'll…"

          "Rory," Tristan interrupted, "We're here."

          "Oh," Rory replied, blushing.

          Tristan held the door open with one hand and held his other hand around her waist protectively to help guide her through the bookstore.

          Rory looked around in wonder, amazement, and slight amusement.  "Tristan, what's going on?  You dress me up like this to come into a bookstore?  A wonderful bookstore, but a bookstore nonetheless… What's going on?"

          In the bag that Tristan had given Rory for the night she had found a black, sparkling, dress with an asymmetrical skirt and a one-shouldered strap.  On her feet were matching black heels; and around her neck was a diamond necklace.  She had curled her hair and left it down to add to the effect; but now she was wondering what was going on.  Why had he given her such clothes only to bring her to a bookstore?  And why was Tristan dressed in a tailored Armani suit?  Given, he looked extremely handsome; but still…

          "Hold on Ror" Tristan chuckled, "Just trust me…" he said as they began the ascent up the stairs to the second floor.


	7. 4 Books, Candles, and a Night to Remembe...

After All These Years

Chapter 4: Books, Candles, and a Night To Remember

-Ivy

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.  The Gilmore Girls belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB, as usual.  Darn.

Distribution: Just ask first.

A/N:  First, I would like to correct a few things that I wrote.  Last chapter was really chapter 3, not chapter 6.  I sorta screwed that up.  It's the 6th section, due to the 3 prologues, but only the 3rd chapter.  Make sense?  Probably not.  But anyways… I want to thank you all so much for reviewing.  I think I got over 20 reviews, which is pretty good.  Thanks so much!!!  I'm sorry that I frustrated some of you with my abrupt ending, but it would have been another 16 pages, and I had to go somewhere. So please forgive me.  And for the person who asked about the fact that Rory and Tristan are still sleeping in separate beds, I'll explain it.  Mostly, (in my head), they have separate rooms so as not to influence Rae in any way.  Rory doesn't want Rae to think that she and Tristan will last forever because they're sharing the same room, and then get hurt if Tristan leaves.  She doesn't want Rae to end up hurt like she was when her own father left them for Sherry.   So, I hope that doesn't make any of you angry, and I hope that explains it.  Anyways…here's the next section!  Enjoy!

-Ivy

After All These Years 

Chapter 4: Books, Candles, and a Night to Remember

          As Tristan and Rory reached the top of the steps, Tristan placed his hands over Rory's eyes and whispered "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, welcome to your own personal 'Booklover's Paradise' Scavenger Hunt.  Enjoy." and kissed her cheek lovingly.

          Rory crinkled her eyes in confusion, "Tristan, what are you - "

          "Shhh…" Tristan interrupted.  "Just follow the path, Mary," he said before removing his hands form over her eyes.

          Rory opened her eyes to reveal a trail of rose petals leading towards the back of the store.  A look of confusion and wonder flickered across her face and she turned around abruptly "Tristan - "

          But he had disappeared.

          Making a small circle to look for Tristan, Rory's eyes landed again on the path of beautiful rose petals adorning the floor.

          'Oh well,' she thought, 'It's not like anything bad can happen if I just go look.'

          Rory followed the path around many different twists and turns among the shelves of the bookstore until finally the trail ended in front of a large wicker basket with an envelope inside.  Curious, Rory bent to retrieve the envelope from the basket, flipping it over to see the words "To my love – Rory" printed on the front.  Now even more curious than before, Rory carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the piece of paper inside, scanning its contents with a smile crossing over her face as she read:

          _'To Rory, the love of my life,_

_                   By now I'm sure you've been wondering what the heck is going on.  Well, as I've already told you, I'm sending you on a scavenger hunt for books, with each book passage describing my point of view on our relationship over the years.  Pretty cool, huh?  In every envelope you find there will be a letter containing a clue on the next book, which will in turn hold another envelope with another clue.  Keep all the books I lead you to as well.  Just put them in that wicker basket you found this letter in; think of them as my present to you.  And don't forget to have fun, Mary!_

_          Clue #1:  Black Elk Speaks:_

_My friend, I am going to tell you the story of my life, as you wish; and if it were only the story of my life I think I would not tell it, for what is one man that he should make much of his winters, even when they bend him like a heavy snow?_

_Mary, as I've already told you, this scavenger hunt will describe my view of our relationship over the years.  Think of this clue as the introduction to our little "story"._

_Go find the book, Mar.  Happy Hunting!_

_                                                                                                With all my love,_

_                                                                                                Bible Boy'_

Rory let out a small laugh after reading the letter.  So Tristan was going to send her on a scavenger hunt?  For books?  This could be fun.

          She read over the first clue again, laughing at the huge hint Tristan had given her within the first 3 words of the clue 'Black Elk Speaks'; which was also the name of the book the passage was from, Rory knew.  Rory had read it in one of her Chilton English classes, probably somewhere between reading Proust and Hemingway.  The question was, who wrote it?

          Rory wandered aimlessly through the nonfiction aisles of the bookstore, trying in vain to think of the name of the author.  But all she could seem to remember was that the author's Native American name had been 'Flaming Rainbow'.  Rory concentrated on the name 'Flaming Rainbow' until suddenly the name 'John G. Neihardt' popped into her head.  Of course!  That was his name – John G. Neihardt!  How could she have forgotten; she'd written a 5-page paper about him during her years at Chilton!

          Almost running, she raced to the section of biographies and looked under 'N', tracing her fingers across the various volumes until she came across Black Elk Speaks and pulled it off of the shelves.  Opening it, she had to resist raising her arms in triumph when an envelope fell out and fluttered down to the ground.  Placing the book in the wicker basket with the 1st envelope, she bent to pick up the envelope and opened it to reveal Clue #2.

          '_Rory-_

_                   Good job!  Not that I ever doubted your scavenging abilities.  So anyway, read on.  Literally._

_          Clue #2:  Suppose that you and I were sitting in a quiet room overlooking a garden, chatting and sipping at our cups of green tea while we talked about something that had happened a long while ago, and I said to you, "That afternoon when I met so-and-so…was the very best afternoon of my life, and also the very worst afternoon."  I expect you might put down your teacup and say, "Well, now, which was it?  Was it the best or the worst?  Because it can't possibly have been both!"  Ordinarily, I'd have to laugh at myself and agree with you.  But the truth is that the afternoon when I met Mr. Tanaka Ichiro really was the best and the worst of my life.  He seemed so fascinating to me, even the fish smell of his hands was a kind of perfume.  If I had never known him, I'm sure I would not have become a geisha._

_          There you go, Mary.  Clue #2.  I thought I'd make it long, because I thought it was kind of a hard one.  Of course, for you who knows?  You blow me out of the water at stuff like this.  But please don't rub it in, Mary.  I don't think my precious ego could handle it.  Anyways, Mary, I'm sure you're wondering how this ties into our relationship.  Don't worry.  It does.  I'm smart like that.  Remember the day you first came to Chilton?  I blocked you in and offered not only to lend you my notes, but also to help you "study".  Of course, you immediately informed that you thought of studying as a solitary activity.  Man, I got shot down.  That day that you came into my life and I met you was the worst and best day of MY life.  I met you, and was soon enchanted by you; but yet I knew I could not have you.  I knew.  You were innocent, beautiful (inside AND out), sweet, understanding, and pure – in other words, everything I wasn't.  I thought that nothing between you and I could ever work out, you could never possibly want to be with someone like me – and honestly, that was heartbreaking for me.  _

_I should've knowing you'd fall for me and my charms eventually…  Just kidding, Mary._

_Go find the geisha._

_                                                                                                          Bible Boy'_

Rory read the clue and laughed.  Typical Tristan and his rather large ego.  At least he'd given her a long-enough clue to help her figure out the next novel.  'Geisha'.  She could only think of one book that involved a geisha, and that was Memoirs of a Geisha by Arthur Golden, which luckily enough for her, she had just read.

Walking into the fiction section she quickly found the G's and extracted the novel Memoirs of a Geisha, squealing with glee when she saw the edge of an envelope sticking out.  Pulling out the envelope from its hidden place at the beginning of the novel, she place Memoirs of a Geisha into the basket alongside Black Elk Speaks and opened the next clue.

'Mary, Mary, Mary… 

_          I should've known you would find anything.  Ready for Clue #3?  Here goes._

_Clue #3:__  All children, except one, grow up._

_          To explain this clue I'll just have you quickly flashback to our lovely Chilton days.  Aaah…  When I met you, Rory, I'll admit that I resorted to childish tactics.  I was that annoying 5-year-old kid throwing sand at the pretty girl that he had a crush on…you, Mary.  You brought out my childish side, making me just like the boy who never grew up.  Not that it's a bad thing…'_

          Tristan cut off the clue on that note and Rory instantly strolled over to the children's section, a huge smile on her face.  Only Tristan could make her smile like that.  She couldn't believe that Tristan had gone through all of this trouble: writing the clues, hiding the envelopes…and had even managed to include Peter Pan, which was what she was currently looking for.  Peter Pan by J. M. Barrie.  Seeing it sitting on the shelves, Rory excitedly pulled it off and extracted the hidden envelope.

          '_Hey Mary,_

_                   So you've found it again.  Dang.  I should've made this harder…  Oh, well.  Ready for Clue #4?  Here goes._

_          Clue #4:  But from that moment on, Hermione Granger became their friend.  There are some things you can't share without liking each other, and knocking out a 12-foot mountain troll is one of them._

_          Mary, with all your intelligence I'm sure that you've figured out that this signifies the beginning of our beautiful friendship.  Just exchange the phrase 'Hermione Granger became their friend' with 'Tristan and Rory became friends' and exchange the phrase 'knocking out a 12-foot mountain troll' with 'battling Paris in the lovely halls of Chilton'.  Makes sense, doesn't it?  Laugh on Rory, more to come._

_                                                                                                Tris'_

          Laughing as Tristan had instructed her to do, Rory walked over a few aisles and pulled out Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling.  Despite all the hype on it, she'd only read the novel about a year ago because she was reading it to Rae.  Of course, she read it the 5 times after that because she liked it, but initially she had only read it for Rae.  Rifling through the pages of the children's fantasy novel, she finally found the sought-after envelope and put the book in the basket with the rest.

          'Rory – 

                        _Again, I should have known. Well, just stay right where you are Mary.  I have one last children's author for you to find.  Ready?_

_          Clue #5:  How Many, How Much:_

                             How many slams in an old screen door? 

_                                      Depends how loud you shut it._

_                             How many slices in a loaf of bread?_

_                                      Depends how thin you cut it._

_                             How much good inside a day?_

_                                      Depends how good you live 'em._

_                             How much love inside a friend?_

_                                      Depends how much you give 'em._

_This poem has always reminded me of you, Ror.  Not only do you live life to the fullest and cause others around you to do the same, but when we first became friends you instantly opened up a whole new world of love and care to me.  You're the best friend a person could ever have, Rory Gilmore._

_Search on._

_                                                                             Love Always,_

_                                                                                      Spawn of Satan'_

          Rory leaned against the side of the bookshelf while contemplating the clue.  She smiled while thinking of Tristan's profession of his best friendship to her, but frowned slightly when she realized she had no idea who had written the poem which had so deeply touched her heart.  She was eager to see what else Tristan had left and written for her, so she tried to think quickly.  Wait a minute.  Tristan had said in the note that it was a children's author. Considering the various children's authors she knew of, Rory made a mental checklist in her head.  It couldn't be Dr. Seuss; it wasn't one of Kipling's stories, but what about Shel Silverstein?  Of course!  That must be it.  Laughing for what must have been the billionth time that night, Rory ran to the 'S' section in the children's area, her basket swaying, and pulled out A Light in the Attic, a collection of Silverstein's poems and watched the envelope as it fell out of the novel and drifted slowly to the floor.  Tossing the book into the basket, she sat on the floor and ripped open the envelope to reveal Clue #6.

'Mary, my love, read on… 

_          Clue #6:  It was the best of times, it was the worst of times, it was the age of foolishness, it was the spring of hope, it was the winter of despair, we had everything before us, we had nothing before us,…_

_          Rory, this describes a time in our lives which was hard me, and was later hard for you as well.  I'm sure you can guess when it was – when you were dating Jess.  You were my best friend, and you were so happy, and I loved the fact that he made you so happy.  But at the same time…I was already falling in love with you, and seeing you together every day broke my heart.  I loved you, and yet I still couldn't be with you.  We had everything, yet we had nothing.  But I'll tell you, Rory, even if we weren't "together" now and you were still with Jess, I'd still treasure every moment that I spent with you.  You make me a better person.  You're my everything._

_Keep searching.'_

          Tears sprang to Rory's eyes at Tristan's written confession.  Tristan didn't seem to realize that he was her everything as well.  God she loved him.  Getting up slowly and wiping away her tears, Rory grabbed her basket and moved on to the next novel, which she had identified as A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens.  When she found it she gently placed it in the basket and pulled out the envelope, wiping away her tears once more before opening the clue.

          _'Dry your tears, Mary._

_                   Yes, I had a feeling that you'd tear up at the last clue, but keep in mind that everything that I said was true.  You're my everything, Rory Gilmore.  Here's #7._

_          Clue #7:  To –_

                   I heed not that my earthly lot 

_                             Hath little of earth in it –-_

_                   That years of love have been forgot_

_                             In the hatred of a minute: --_

_                   I mourn not that the desolate_

_                             Are happier, sweet, than I,_

_                   But that you sorrow for my fate_

_                             Who am a passer by._

_          I'm going to keep the follow-up brief, Mary, because I don't want to write something that I may later regret.  This is for…when Jess…disappeared.  In seconds, you seemed to lose all beliefs and thoughts of love, and that thought alone horrified me, for you had been the most loving person that I knew.  Over the years I know that you've learned to love again, and I hope that you've also learned, in some ways, to forgive and forget.  Jess was a passer by in life, and I know that you still think about him sometimes.  That's okay…after all, who can forget their first love?  But just remember… I'm in your life for the long run…  _

_                                                                                      Love Always,_

_                                                                                                Tristan'_

          Tears ran unchecked down Rory's face as she read and reread the sorrow-filled poem and the message from Tristan.  Knowing that a poem filled with such grief and sorrow in just 8 lines had to be one written by Poe, she slowly walked over to the 'P' section of the fiction section, not bothering to dry her tears, and pulled out a collection of Edgar Allen Poe's tales and poems.  Laughing a little when she saw yet another envelope flutter to the ground she stooped down and ripped open the envelope, pulling out the clue:

_          'Mary,_

_                   Sorry that I had to bring you back to that point in time, I know it's not pleasant.  But cheer up!  Have no fear the next clue is here!  I'm doing a little jig as I write this, and I may later follow up this jig with my own little version of the moonwalk.  Or maybe not…  Ha!  I bet I got you to smile!  Oh, yeah.  That's right…_

_          Clue #8:  Elizabeth's spirits soon rising to playfulness again, she wanted Mr. Darcy to account for his having ever fallen in love with her.  'How could you begin?' said she.  'What could set you off in the first place?'_

_          'I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look, or the words, which laid the foundation.  It is too long ago.  I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun.'_

_Mary, Rory, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore… I want you to know, no I NEED you to know, that I love you with all of my heart.  I can't pinpoint the exact date, time, or place that I came upon this little realization of mine; but I can tell you one thing – I love you.  I will always love you.  No matter where, when, or how, I will always love you.  With all of my heart._

_Find that book, Rory.  I'm sure you know which one it is.  Go, my dear Elizabeth._

_                                                                                                Mr. Darcy_

_                                                                                                          (aka Tristan)'_

          Smiling, and with tears glistening in her eyes, Rory went off in search of one of her favorite novels, Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen.  Upon finding it, she pulled out the hidden envelope, hands shaking.  Opening it, she was surprised to see only two words written on the sheet of paper.

_Turn around._

Slowly turning, she gasped and clasped one of her hands over her mouth in surprise, the now-forgotten letter drifting down to the floor.  In front of her was a beautiful table set for two with candles and roses adorning the center.  Rose petals littered the floor and candles lined the railing next to the table.  Tristan was standing next to the table with one hand behind his back, smiling at the look of pure astonishment upon Rory's face.

Rory was speechless.  Looking over the table in amazement she silently walked over to Tristan, still gazing at the table.  Looking up at him with adoration and love in her eyes, Tristan could see how much she cared for him.  But he wasn't done yet.

"Tris…" Rory breathed.  

"Shh…" Tristan said, as he bent and kissed the back of one of Rory's hands.  "Milady," he spoke, "I do believe you have one envelope left."  Upon saying this, he pulled his other hand out from behind his back and held the last envelope in his outstretched hand.

Wordlessly, Rory took it from him and opened it, eager to see what Tristan had said in this last envelope, but yet wondering what else was left to be said.  He had already done so much…

_'Mary,_

_          Hey! Congratulations!  You got to the last one; quite a task, huh?_

_          Anyway, I do believe that when love comes along, Shakespeare said it best._

_          For stony limits cannot hold love out,_

_          And what love can do that dares love attempt._

__

_          Dost thou love me?_

_          Look up, Mary.'_

While Rory had been reading the love-filled Shakespeare, Tristan had been carefully watching the various emotions flutter across her face.  But now as Rory looked up, she found him kneeling on one knee before her.  Gasping and dropping her paper for the second time in one night, a shocked Rory let Tristan take her hands in his, while he began to speak.

"Rory," Tristan began, "Tonight I led you through my view of our relationship over the years, using your favorite way of communication to do so.  I started from when we first met, moved onto the various aspects of our friendship, and then moved onto my everlasting love for you, in the hopes of sharing exactly how much you mean to me.  But if I had my way, that scavenger hunt would not end there.  Mary, you're my best friend, my confidante, my everything.  I'd do anything for you, and I love you with all of my heart.  I know that this line's been said before, but it fits."

Letting go of Rory's hands, Tristan pulled a velvet ring box out of one of his coat pockets and opened it in front of Rory to reveal a simple gold ring encrusted with diamonds around the band.

"Rory Gilmore, you are my love, my life.  I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be than here with you.  I love you, now and forever, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."  Tristan paused and gathered his courage.  What if she said no?  "Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, will you marry me?"  Tristan finally asked, hope evident in his eyes.

Rory was shocked, but instantly knew her answer.  "Yes…" she breathed, her hands clasped together in front of her.

Laughing, Tristan stood and slid the ring onto Rory's finger before pulling her to him in the fierce, passionate liplock of young love.

A few moments later, Tristan pulled away, breathing heavily and leaned his forehead against Rory's.

"Mary you've made me the happiest man alive."

          Rory smiled at him, love apparent in her eyes, and said, "I guess that would make me the happiest woman."

An old man passing by caught a glimpse of the young couple through the window of the bookstore.  Smiling, he continued on his way.  It was obvious that the two were in love.  But he was a seasoned man of the world and he knew that obstacles often occurred on the path of life.  He only hoped that their love could last…

*Credits:

Black Elk Speaks by John G. Neihardt

Memoirs of a Geisha by Arthur Golden

Peter Pan by J.M. Barrie

Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone by J.K. Rowling

"How Many, How Much"; a poem from A Light in the Attic by Shel Silverstein

A Tale of Two Cities by Charles Dickens

"To -"; a poem by Edgar Allen Poe

Pride and Prejudice by Jane Austen

Romeo and Juliet (Act 2, Scene 2); a play by William Shakespeare


	8. 5 Strange Meetings and Coincidences

After All These Years

Chapter 5: Strange Meetings and Coincidences

-Ivy

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.  The Gilmore Girls belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB, as usual.  Darn.

Distribution: Just ask first.

A/N:  I know, I know!!!  I'm a horrible person for not updating sooner, and I'm so sorry!  Anyway, after this chapter there might be one more before I quit for a while.  The story will not be forgotten about, just delayed for a month.  I'm going away for June, but I'll try really hard to get one more chapter out before I leave, and have one ready for when I come back.  Anyways, as usual, on with the story.  Enjoy!!

-Ivy

After All These Years 

Chapter 5: Strange Meetings and Coincidences

          Tristan DuGrey sat at his desk, looking over his agenda for the morning when his intercom buzzed.

          "Mr. DuGrey?" his secretary, Anne's, voice boomed.

          "Yes Anne?"  Tristan replied, setting down the agenda and massaging his temple with his fingers, trying to rid himself of the oncoming headache.

          "There's a Mrs. Paris Johnson here to see you, sir.  She says she knows that she has not made an appointment, but that it is urgent, and that she will be brief."

          "When's my first meeting Anne?"

          "In 45 minutes, Mr. DuGrey."

          "Well send her in then.  And how many times have I told you Anne, call me Tristan."

          "Yes, sir, Mr. DuG - Tristan."

--------------------------------------------

          A moment later, a stately, tall, blond-haired woman walked into Tristan's office, causing him to almost literally drop everything when he recognized her as an old friend.

          "Paris?!?" he asked incredulously.

          "Tristan?!?" she responded with the same shock, but recovering enough to give him a hug.

          "Long time, no see Par.  Or shall I say…Mrs. Johnson?  How come you didn't tell me you were getting married???"

          "Well actually, I didn't tell anybody… I kind of eloped - to Vegas."

          "Wow.  The former Paris Gellar eloping to Las Vegas on a whim.  Didn't see that one coming."

          "Yeah, me either…  But I can see that you haven't changed at all Tristan…still pining after Gilmore," Paris said, looking around at the seemingly millions of pictures of Tristan, Rory, and Rae adorning the walls of the office.  "How's that going for you, by the way?"

          "Actually, Paris, it's going pretty well," Tristan replied, a look of pure happiness on his face.  "We're engaged."

          "What?!?  You're engaged to Rory?  Mary?  The one girl that's always just out of your grasp?!?"

          "Yup, that's the one."

          "Well it's about time, Tristan DuGrey; you two should have gotten together years ago."

          "That's pretty much what Rae said."

          "How is Rae by the way?  I haven't seen her in ages!"

          "Pretty good.  She's beautiful, looks just like her mother.  She's about 6 now…makes me feel old.  I swear it was just yesterday that Rory was trying to break every bone in my hand when she was in labor with her…"

          "Yeah, I remember that DuGrey; I was outside in the waiting room for awhile, and I don't know whose screams of pain were louder, yours or Rory's."

          "Haha, Paris.  You're an absolute riot."

          "I thought so.  Oh, and before I forget - the reason that I came by-"

          "What, you mean you didn't just come by to visit an old friend?  I'm shocked!" Tristan said in mock astonishment.

          Rolling her eyes at Tristan's antics, Paris quickly continued.  "You faxed my company asking for information on a company called Sublimino Tech., since we've done business with them before."  Reaching down, Paris pulled a portfolio of papers out of her bag.  "It seemed like a reasonable request, so here are some of the documents that you might find interesting while conducting business with them… I brought them over myself because I didn't trust any of the rookies with them."

          "Oh right, the Sublimino Tech. information for one  of my clients.  Actually, I think that I may have a meeting with one of their reps today.  Couldn't even send over an actual lawyer; no, I have to deal with some rep, because they want to try to 'settle' first," Tristan said, shaking his head and taking the documents from Paris, paging through them.  Lifting his head briefly to look at her, he asked, "What do you think about them?"

          Paris sighed, "I think that all-in-all they're a pretty good, safe company to be dealing with in the kind of situation that your client is in.  My recommendation is to just sift through these documents and look over whatever research on them that you've done, and then you should be fine, managing to catch whatever kind of trick that rep might throw at you.  Watch out though, they'll try pretty much anything to avoid any sort of larger dispute."

          "Thanks, Paris.  This will be a big help; although I can't believe that you took the time to bring it over yourself."

          "Well, it's a trust issue.  Plus, how could I pass up the chance to possibly see an old friend…and then make fun of him?"

          "Gee, Paris, you're beginning to sound a little like Rory…"

          "Well, that can't be all so bad…Although, I'm still having a hard time comprehending the fact that you're getting married to her.  You've been infatuated with her since day one. I can't believe it…after all these years Tristan DuGrey is STILL in love with Rory Gilmore."

          "Yeah," Tristan whispered, "After all these years…"

__________________________________________________________________________

          Jess Mariano, representative for Sublimino Tech., followed the secretary into the spacious office of the lawyer he was schedule to be meeting with.

          The secretary gestured to an open chair in front of a cluttered, yet organized desk, and said, "Mr. DuGrey will be with you shortly.  Just feel free to sit here while you wait.  Can I get you anything - coffee, water, a muffin, maybe?"

          Declining her gracious offers, Jess sat down in the chair she motioned to and started to look around the room.  Diplomas and plaques adorned the walls, informing Jess that this man had only had the best of educations.  However, along the walls next to the plaques and the diplomas, was something that Jess didn't normally encounter in offices such as this one, pictures.  Proof that this man actually had a life outside of the office, or at the very least, _had_ one.  The pictures were mostly of a young woman and a child, occasionally joined by a young blond man, who Jess could only assume was the man he was assumed to be meeting with.  Intrigued by the pictures, Jess got up from his chair and walked over to the wall, hoping to get a closer look at them.  Instantly, his eyes focused on a portrait of that same young woman sitting on a porch bench, reading, her long brown hair falling over her face.

          _Wait a minute_, Jess thought, _she looks so familiar…Holy Shit! That's Rory!'_  Looking over all the pictures frantically, Jess now saw the similarities to Rory that this young woman in the photos had.  The way her eyes sparkled, the way her hair fell across her face, the innocence she conveyed; it was all familiar to him.

          _But if that's Rory...then…that must be…my daughter…_  Jess paused in his thoughts, trying to take it all in, and then switched his focus to a picture of Rory, the girl…his daughter…, and that same blond guy, who he was now starting to feel an intense hatred for. _ She's beautiful…just like her mother…_ he thought, looking at the picture  of the little girl again.   

          Turning around so he could look at the desk,  Jess's eyes searched for something that would tell him who this blond guy was.  Why couldn't he remember the name?  Finally, Jess located a nameplate that read "Tristan DuGrey".

          _Tristan DuGrey…Tristan DuGrey… why does that name sound so familiar?  Hey…wait a minute…didn't Rory used to have a friend named Tristan? _  With that thought, Jess froze, immediately remembering who Tristan was.  _Oh shit…  this isn't gonna be good…_


	9. 6 This Can't Be Good

-After All These Years-

Chapter 6: This Can't Be Good 

****

**-Ivy**

Disclaimer:  I don't own anything.  The Gilmore Girls belong to Amy Sherman-Palladino and the WB, as usual.  Darn.

Distribution: Just ask first.

A/N:  Sorry!!! Sorry!!! I know…again, I am a horrible person.  I just had a lot of trouble writing this last chapter, and it's still not like I wanted it to be…but I'm putting it out now anyway.  Please forgive me!!!

-Ivy

After All These Years 

Chapter 6:  This Can't Be Good

          Tristan walked into his office and immediately started talking, not bothering to look at the representative he was supposed to be doing business with.

          "I'm sorry I'm late.  An old friend of mine dropped by and time just seemed to fly by.  I trust that my secretary, Anne, took care of you?" he asked Jess.

          Jess gave a slight grunt in response, not entirely trusting himself with words, and also worried about what would happen when Tristan finally did get a good look at him.

          Tristan sat down at his desk and continued, still not bothering to look up as he began to pull various documents out of his file cabinets.  "Good, good.  I suppose we should get down to business, then."  Standing up, Tristan finally looked at Jess.  Jess froze, holding his breath and only daring to let it go when he realized that Tristan wasn't showing any signs of recognition towards him.  Tristan held out his hand and said, "Tristan DuGrey, attorney for Hunter Carlson".

          Reluctantly, Jess held out his own hand and shook Tristan's.  How the hell was he supposed to introduce himself?  For once, he couldn't get away with lying…there were too many papers to fill out, too many reports to file – all of which would require his real name if he didn't want to run the risk of getting fired.  "Um…" he stuttered, "… J. Mariano, representative for Sublimino Tech."  

          Tristan, who had briefly gone back to shuffling through the papers on top of his desk while Jess was coming up with a way to introduce himself, shot his head up at Jess's introduction, his eyes turning a steely gray.  "What did you say your name was?" 

          Jess froze again, a million thoughts running through his mind, although one in particular stuck out -  _"Oh, shit…_"  "J. Mariano" he said again, trying to put some confidence into his voice.

          "The 'J' wouldn't happen to stand for Jess would it?" Tristan asked, hoping against hope that he was wrong, that this wasn't the same Jess that had abandoned Rory years earlier.

          Jess sighed, knowing that he'd been caught.  "Actually, yes, it does." 

          "That's what I thought" Tristan replied, his voice cold and menacing.  Sighing, he turned around and looked out the window that had been behind him.  Clenching and re-clenching his fists, he tried to gain a hold on his thoughts, but failing miserably.  How were you supposed to handle it when one of your temporary co-workers turns out to be your fiancé's ex-fiancé who ran out on her when she was pregnant?!

          However, before he had a chance to do anything, Anne's voice came out over the intercom again.  "Mr. DuGrey?  I'm sorry to bother you gain, but Ms. Gilmore is here, and would like to speak with you."

          Whirling around, Tristan quickly picked up the phone connecting he and Anne so that Jess would not be able to hear their conversation.  

          "Which one is here, Anne?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.

          "Your fiancé," Anne replied.  "She says to tell you that she has something she wants to show you and that she's not leaving until you come out."

          "Well, tell her that it'll have to wait.  I can't come out right now, Anne."

          "Tristan, I think she's serious about not leaving - ", outside the office, Rory grabbed the phone away from Anne and said, "That's right, Bible Boy.  I'm not leaving.  I'll stay here all day if I have to…but then what if I got fired for not showing up at work?  Ooo…I bet that you'd feel bad then.  And plus, Anne says that you just went in there, so I know that I'm not interrupting anything yet.  So please, Bible Boy, please?  Let me be the nagging fiancé just once.  Pweaasee?  I swear it'll only take a second-"

          "Hold on" Tristan interrupted.  "I'm coming."

          "Thanks Bible Boy!  I love you!" with that, Rory hung up the phone, a triumphant grin coming over her face.

          Tristan laughed and hung up the phone, his laughter quickly cut short when he looked up and was reminded of Jess's continuing presence in the room.  

          He paused, taking the time to clear his throat…and his thoughts…  "If you'll excuse me for a second, Jess, I have to go take care of something."

          Jess merely nodded as Tristan gave him a slight glare and then walked stiffly out of the office, making sure to shut the door behind him.  Once Tristan was gone and the door shut, Jess let himself relax, and gave a sigh of relief.  '_I have to get out of here_' he thought.

          Tristan walked out of the office and shut the door behind him, not knowing what he should tell Rory.  It had taken such a long time for her to get over Jess the first time, and he really didn't want to risk anything happening to their perfect relationship – not when he finally had her.  But then again, he couldn't just not tell Rory that the real father of her child was sitting in his office.  Luckily, he didn't have much more time to think, as Rory soon came over to him.

          "Tristan?  Tristan?  Hello? …. Earth to Bible Boy!" she said, waving her hands in front of his face in an attempt to bring him out of his thoughts.

          "Oh, sorry," Tristan said, shaking his head a little.  Then he let one of his trademark smirks slip out as he looked at his beautiful fiancé.  He took hold of one of her hands and then leaned over and gave her a quick kiss.  "What are you doing here?" he asked, puzzled.

          "Well, first of all, thank you for that lovely greeting, AND for taking time to come out and spending a few minutes with your lonely girlfriend-"

          "Fiancé" Tristan interjected.

          "Right," Rory said smiling. "Man, it's going to take a while to get used to that…but it has a nice ring to it.  Fiancé… I like it."

          "Me, too." Tristan said, grinning and squeezing her hand.

          "Anyway," Rory said, with a smirk that was beginning to rival Tristan's.  "I just wanted to show you something" she said, pulling a newspaper out from her bag and handing it to Tristan.

          "The Society section of The Hartford Times?" Tristan questioned.

          "Look closer Bible Boy." Rory prodded.

          Tristan glanced down, "Oh my goodness," he said, sighing.  "I can't believe it."

          "Well, believe it Bible Boy.  It seems that one of the lovely Hartford reporters spotted us on our way out of the bookstore last night."

          They both looked down at the headline of the front-page headline, which read, "Society's Perfect Couple Finally Decides to Tie the Knot".  Underneath the headline there was a large picture of Tristan and Rory walking out of the bookstore hand-in-hand, both wearing huge smiles and gazing into each other's eyes.  In the lower left corner of the picture there was a smaller picture – a blown-up picture of Rory's left hand, which featured a sparkling diamond ring.  The caption underneath the picture read "Socialite attorney Tristan DuGrey, son of Richard DuGrey, and Journalist Rory Gilmore, granddaughter of Richard Gilmore, were spotted strolling out of a small bookstore in Boston last night, with a significant new piece of jewelry on Ms. Gilmore's left hand."

          Tristan groaned.  "This is ridiculous…we haven't even gotten a chance to tell anyone yet."

          "I know, but think about it.  Isn't it hilarious that they wrote a whole article about us just because we got engaged?  Ooh!  Imagine the article when we have our first child together.  Can't you picture the headline?  'Son Born to the DuGrey Family…The Social Prodigy Continues'." she mimicked, spreading the headline out in the air with her fingers.

          Tristan laughed, "Yeah, I can imagine it now, a whole article about the newest DuGrey heartbreaker.  Boy _or_ girl."

          Rory lightly hit him on the arm, laughing.  "I'll have you know that no child of mine will be a womanizer like you Tristan DuGrey."

          "Well if they're girls then I should hope not."

          "Oh, go back to your meeting." Rory said, laughing.  She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek.  "I have to go to work anyway.  I'll see you at home…"

          Tristan smiled as Rory started to walk away towards the elevator, but then remembered who was still sitting in his office.  "Rory, wait" he called, walking over to her, "I have to tell you something…"


	10. 7 Everybody Just Needs to Listen

After All These Years

A/N: Okay, quick note from me. But not to worry, there is an actual chapter here. First of all, SORRY SORRY SORRY. I realize that it's been about a year since my last post, and I really don't have any excuse. For those of you faithful fans of this story who've waited patiently, don't worry: this story will be finished. I made a promise to my readers and myself a long time ago that I would never leave a story unfinished, which always bothers me. I will try my hardest to finish this particular story. So again, I'm so sorry. And here's your next chapter. – Ivy

After All These Years

-Chapter 7: Everybody Just Needs to Listen –

Rory turned around, "Yes?"

Tristan paused, not really knowing what he should say. _Hey Rory, you remember your jackass ex-fiancé. He's back!!!_ Maybe he could break out into song, _Guess who's back? Back again? Jess is back…tell a friend._ Or not. "Um…you know, on second thought, it can wait. I'll talk to you when I get home."

"Okay, Tris…whatever you say," Rory said, slightly confused. She walked over to where he was standing and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll see you when I get home. I love you, Bible boy." With that, she turned and walked into the elevator, blowing him a quick kiss before the doors shut.

"Ditto." Tristan whispered to the closed elevator doors.

_Meanwhile, in Tristan's office_

Jess sat, shocked, in Tristan's office. Didn't it just figure that the one person from this firm that he needed to work with happened to be a close friend of Rory's? _A very close friend_, he thought as he looked around the office again and saw all the pictures showing Tristan, Rory, and what appeared to be his daughter.

Sighing, he tried to forget that the girl who had been the love of his life was probably right outside the door, and picked up a paper that had been sitting next to him. _Maybe some light reading will take my mind off of things. Hey, the Social section…that's always good for a laugh._

Jess stopped cold when he saw a familiar face staring up at him from the front of the paper. It couldn't be…could it?

Just then, the door to the office reopened and Tristan came in, looking stressed out and slightly panicky. He quickly shut the door and turned to Jess, a look of determination on his face. When he saw what Jess had been looking at, a small smirk appeared on his face. "Nice article, wasn't it? I couldn't have written it better myself."

Jess just stared at him, his mouth wide open. _It can't be true. I can't believe that she's going to marry HIM. _His circling thoughts were cut off by Tristan once again, the smirk now gone from his face.

"Now you listen to me, Mariano. We will do our jobs together as quickly as humanly possible, and then you will once again disappear. Don't go near Rory. If you do, I WILL find out, and the consequences will not be full of daisies and sunflowers. If you so much as glance in her general direction, I will be after you in a heartbeat. And that includes Rae, too. The two of them have been through too much to have you come striding in after six years and ruin it all. They're happy. Rory's happy. She deserves that. Leave them alone."

Jess just nodded, mute. He never agreed, he never disagreed. He just sat there, the look on his face one of as if he had lost his favorite book, and then found it again only to be told he couldn't read it. Tristan did not overlook this.

"I mean it, Mariano. To me, you're trash. You swore your heart to Rory, and then ran away when things got tough. As far as I see it, you're a coward, a low-life, a - " Tristan cut himself off with a shake of his head. "Let's just get to work and get this done with."

A/N: Okay, sorry so short. I'll try to post again soon!


End file.
